Massage
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: Leon/Count D - Explicit - Based on the Spring Kink prompt "massage leading to first time – giving in to temptation."


Face down on Count D's couch, Leon tries to properly recall how he ended up in this situation, but he finds that the feeling of silky soft hands and long nails on his bare back is quite distracting. Soft, flickering candles and the smell of incense both add to his languidity.

"Do you like that, Detective?" Count D whispers. He is balanced on the couch behind Leon, one slim leg on either side of Leon's legs.

Leon quivers at the sensation of warm breath and the light touch of lips on the curve of his ear. He tries to come up with a proper retort but all he can manage is an "Ooomph".

Count D laughs, a light, breathy affair. "I'll take that as a yes."

D's hands move in small circles on the prone man's shoulder blades, rubbing quite hard for such slender fingers. Leon feels as if he's going to melt, as if all the bones in his body have turned into of the _blancmange_'s D enjoys so much. D moves his hands further down Leon's leanly muscled back, a smile playing across his lips. He stops, his hands hovering above the waistband of Leon's jeans.

"What's the matter?" Leon mumbles into the couch.

"Your jeans, Detective." D tugs on a belt loop. "They're in the way."

"Hmmm?" Leon doesn't understand what the problem is. "Then... take them off..." Why not? He's so relaxed, he doesn't want anything getting in the way of this feeling.

"As you wish," D says. He leans forward, sliding one hand underneath Leon and expertly unbuttons and unzips his pants. He slowly wiggles them down over Leon's hips and thighs and all the way off him, before folding them and leaving them on the floor. "And these?" He slips one finger under the band of Leon's boxers and slides them off, not waiting for a reply. The warm air feels good on Leon's bare skin and he relaxes even further.

D places his hand in the small of Leon's back and starts massaging once again. Downward, ever downward he moves until he reaches Leon's firmly muscled _derriere_. He gives it a playful pinch and Leon gives a small cry of protest, unable to muster more of a response to this indignity in his slackened state. D starts to knead Leon's buttocks, rolls his palm over the taut flesh. Leon doesn't know if he should be enjoying this so much, but can't seem to bring himself to care. He is mildly concerned about the stirrings he's been feeling in his groin since this massage started, however it started.

"Oh my," Count D holds one hand up to his mouth. "I see you are enjoying your massage, Detective." Leon blushes, annoyed by his arousal, by Count D noticing his arousal, even though he's laying on his stomach, and by the fact that he mentioned it.

"Don't flatter yourself." Leon wiggles around, trying to get his erection to go down. It doesn't work.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," D tuts. "This will never do." With little to no effort he manages to roll Leon over onto his back. "This is a massage, you know, no stiff muscles allowed."

"Hey, what are you-?!" His complaint is cut off by Count D's hand around the shaft of his cock.

"You were saying?" D begins to stroke it.

"Ah!" Leon doesn't know what to do. D's hand feels good, so good, and he knows it shouldn't, he shouldn't want him to continue. But he does.

"I could stop, if you'd like..." D starts to move his hand away and Leon grabs his hand.

"D." His eyes say everything.

With a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face, D continues his ministrations. Only this time, instead of his hand, it's his mouth.

"D!" Leon can't help calling out the other man's name, it feels so good. D's hot, warm mouth is wrapped around his cock, skillfully taking all of it in. His hair is a silky curtain that hides his face from view and Leon gathers it in his hands, enjoying both the feel of it and the sight of the beautiful man giving him the best blow job he'd ever had in his life. "Oh, fuck, you're so good at that." D chuckles and the feeling reverberates around his cock. "Ah, D!" Leon bucks his hips. D moves his mouth up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, lapping up pre-cum. "Fuuuuck, if you keep doing that I'm gonna-" and D again takes the entirety of Leon into his talented mouth. With a loud cry Leon finds his release and spills into Count D's mouth, who drinks every drop, demurely wiping his mouth when he's done.

Leon lays panting against a decorative pillow, utterly spent. "Wow," is all he can manage to say. He can't quite believe what happened was actually real. He thinks about the look on Count D's face when he came in his mouth and all of a sudden he's hard again. His cheeks flush as he realizes this. Leon decides he isn't going to take the passive role this time and he leans across the couch to where Count D is sitting. Their mouths meet and Leon enjoys the rare look of surprise on D's face, before sliding his tongue into his mouth. His hands are once again wrapped in D's luxurious hair as he runs his fingers through the silken strands.

Leon runs his hands over D's _cheongsam_, both for enjoyment and looking for some sort of way to open it. His fingers finally chance upon buttons and he quickly undoes them, pulling D to his feet so he can slide it off him, never once breaking their kiss. He runs his hands up and down the count's lithe body, quickly removing his silk boxers when he reaches them. He interrupts their kiss so he can scoop D into his arms, cradling him close to his body. "You got some kind of bed in this place?"

D quickly guides him down a long hallway to an unused room. The only things in it are a light with a dimmer switch, which he sets to low and a ornate four-post bed, which Leon gently lays D on. He stands by the bed, his eyes roaming over D's body, appreciating every line and curve of him. Leon gently lowers himself on top of D and they resume their kissing. Although he's thoroughly enjoying himself (and D) he isn't sure about taking it to the next step. He'd never done anything like this before, not with another man, anyway.

D senses Leon's hesitancy. "What are you thinking about?"

Leon flushes once again and silently curses D. As if he didn't know what he was thinking about. He hopes D can't see his pink cheeks in the dim light, he'd never blushed this many times before, especially not in one day. Well, fuck it, he wasn't going to let D make a fool of him. "I've been thinking about this," he says, flipping D over onto his stomach, lifting his hips up so his erection rests between D's cheeks.

"Ah," D says, rummaging under the pillow before him. "Then you'll be wanting this , then." His hand emerges holding a small tube of lubricant.

"Have you... have you been preparing for this?" Leon sputters.

D laughs as Leon snatches the lube from his hand. "One must always be prepared, my dear Detective."

Leon considers the tube in his hand. Even with this he wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you need help, Detective?" D asks.

Leon curses. "No, I don't need any help." He could figure it out... somehow. He squirts out a liberal amount from the tube into his hand and applies it to his erection, shivering as he does so. "Damn, that's cold," he mutters. Poised at D's entrance, he hesitates. "Are you ready?"

D answers by pushing backwards against Leon's erection, causing the head to go in and Leon cries out, thrusting himself further in, his hands firmly clenching D's hips. Ah, D feels so good, so tight. He tries to go slow but once he hears D's moaning he can't help himself and he finds himself going faster and faster. Leon wants to hear D call his name, so he wraps his hand around D's erection and begins stroking it in time to his thrusts - this he knows how to do, he's had more then enough practice. He can feel it building inside him, knows he's about to come, but he wants to hear his name shouted from D's lips before that, so he thrusts even faster, using his favorite techniques on D's cock to bring him to his own climax.

"Leon!" D shouts out, orgasming all over Leon's hand. Leon's own orgasm is only moments later and he once again spills inside the Count. Pulling out of D he collapses beside him, both men sticky, sweaty and sated. Leon reaches out and pulls D close to him and they lay together, panting.

"That was some massage," Leon jokes. D laughs. They drift off to sleep, together, D still wrapped in Leon's arms.


End file.
